Barbarian King
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Barbarian King is the toughest and meanest barbarian in all the realm, whose appetite for Dark Elixir has caused him to grow to a giant size. He can attack enemy villages or guard your village." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Barbarian King is basically a larger, more powerful Barbarian. He is automatically summoned once the Barbarian King Altar is constructed, which costs 10,000 Dark Elixir. **The Barbarian King is an immortal unit, so he only has to be summoned once. However, if he is injured or falls in battle, he must regenerate his health by sleeping for a period of time before he can be used again. If you attack a village while its Barbarian King is still regenerating, the Altar will be empty. **The amount of time he sleeps to regenerate is directly proportional to the health he has lost by the end of the battle. If he is not damaged (or is fully healed before the battle ends), then he is ready to fight immediately; however, if he falls in battle or is wounded, then he must sleep for some time to regenerate. **The more the Barbarian King is upgraded, the more time it will take to fully regenerate his health. **The Barbarian King sleeps during the time it takes to upgrade along with the normal costs (a free Builder, Dark Elixir and time). **You can temporarily quadruple the hero's healing rate for 2 hours by spending 10 Gems. ** The Barbarian King now only defends his territory around his platform and will retreat if lured too far out. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **When attacking, he can be deployed just like any other unit. When his health is lowered he must sleep to recharge before he can be used again. The regeneration time is directly proportional to how much health he must recover. He may be instantly brought up to full health with Gems. **He is best used with Healer and Archer support. Barbarians are also excellent support troops because they will also be affected by his Iron Fist ability if they are nearby when it is activated (unlike the Archer Queen where she can't affect Archers). **He is also good for helping to destroy the remaining buildings of a village after most or all defenses have been destroyed. ** The Barbarian King can be easily swarmed by a group of Archers or Barbarians as he only attacks one target at a time and has slow attack speed. ** If your army strategy uses Barbarians, try to use Iron Fist when there are some nearby. When they are close, activate your Iron Fist to make the most out of it. *'Defensive Strategy' **The Barbarian King has two modes: he can be set to "Sleep", which will put him to sleep on his Altar and cause him to ignore any attacks to your village, or "Guard", which will put him on patrol around your base and cause him to engage any enemy Troops that come within his targeting range during a defensive battle. In "Sleep" mode he will not appear on the battlefield at all. **Though he is very strong on offense, he only attacks one target at a time on defense which makes him easy to kill with multiple units. **It is a good idea to place the Altar in the middle of a group of storages or other areas you wish to protect. **The Barbarian King cannot damage air units (though the Archer Queen does). **Unlike troops in the Clan Castle, the Barbarian King cannot be lured to the edge of the map and then destroyed out of range of the defenses (unless his Altar is near the edge). If his target moves out of his patrol area, he will retreat and engage another enemy inside his patrol area. If no enemies remain in his patrol area, he will resume patrolling. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Barbarian King goes through visual changes at levels 10 and 20. ***Initially, the Barbarian King is similar to a giant Barbarian, with a silver crown, silver gauntlet, and silver shoulder guard. He uses a blunt sword with a stone hilt. ***At level 10, his gauntlet changes from gray to gold. ***At level 20, his shoulder guard's edge turns gold, and spike turns gold too. ---- *'Trivia' **Sometimes, when the Barbarian King turns, his shoulder guard and sword appear to switch arms. **If you move the Barbarian King Altar while the King is sleeping on it, he will get up and walk to his altar, then sleep again. **The Barbarian King can be healed by Healing Spell or Healer while battling; however, this healing occurs at 50% of the rate of that of normal troops. **Every slash he makes on a building or unit creates a mini explosion. **When you tap on him he will yell and stand still for a moment. **Tapping on the Barbarian King or his Altar (while not in battle) will reveal the area the King will defend. **When the Barbarian King 'falls' in battle, an explosion occurs and a bright beam of light is sent up into the sky temporarily. He is then seen standing dazed for the remainder of the battle. **A portable forge and anvil will appear which the Builder works with while upgrading the Barbarian King. **Each successive upgrade of the Barbarian King adds approximately 2.5% health and 2% damage, but also adds a constant two minutes to his total regeneration time. As a consequence, the Barbarian King's regeneration rate changes as he levels up. Initially the Barbarian King's regeneration rate slows down each level, going from 1,700 hit points per hour at level 1 to 1,181 per hour at level 26. Beyond level 26 the rate begins to slowly climb again, eventually reaching 1,186 hit points per hour at level 40. ***The recovery time no longer caps at level 30; the two minutes added to the regeneration time is applied to all levels. **The Barbarian King will wander in circles around his Altar, occasionally seen jumping over walls as well. **The Barbarian King is basically the counterpart of the Archer Queen, and vice versa. The Barbarian King is the tank specialist, while the Archer Queen is the damage specialist. **The Barbarian King is not affected by the Spring Trap. **Starting at level 5, the Barbarian King obtains an ability called Iron Fist which can be used on the battlefield. It partially heals him, summons up to twenty additional Barbarians and grants the Barbarian King and any surrounding Barbarians increased damage and speed. This does not stack with the Rage Spell, and does not affect any other troops except the Barbarian King and nearby (friendly) Barbarians. **Once the Barbarian King is deployed, his icon in the troop deployment window becomes the activation method for Iron Fist. Simply click on his icon again and Iron Fist will be activated. **When The Iron fist is activated the Barbarian King gains a temporary Rage Spell-like effect around him, except smaller and it only affects Barbarians. **The Barbarian King only summons Barbarians equal to the level of your Barbarians researched in your Laboratory (e.g. if you can train level 5 Barbarians, the Barbarian King will summon Level 5 Barbarians). **The 3rd July 2014 update reduced the effect of the rage spell on the king by 20%. **The 16th September 2014 update has halved the regeneration time relative to before that update (up to level 30). ** When you are in battle and the person you are attacking has their Barbarian King wake up while in battle the Altar will sparkle like he is waking but there will be no Barbarian King to defend the base. ** When in Village Edit Mode and your Barbarian King wakes up the Altar will sparkle in the place it was before you moved it. Iron Fist Ability For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Gallery Barb_King_Sleeping.png|BK sleeping BK vs BK 1.jpg|BK vs BK 1 BK vs BK 2.jpg|BK vs BK 2 BK vs BK 3.jpg|BK vs BK 3 BK vs BK 4.jpg|BK vs BK 4 BK vs BK 5.jpg|BK vs BK 5 BK vs BK 6.jpg|BK vs BK 6 Category:Troops Category:Heroes Category:Ground Troops Category:Dark Elixir